The Challenge in Childcare
by Fear Herself
Summary: When Daisy needs a babysitter for her niece, she calls Sweets. Too bad he's inexperienced in the childcare department.


**A/N: It's mating season for the plot bunnies! I'm going on a trip, so I won't be able to update this or "The Past in the Present" until Monday.  
No idea where this came from, but hey -it's best not to question whatever gives you Sweets/Daisy story ideas. Ooh, exciting news! I just found out that Kathy Riechs is doing a book  
signing at a local bookstore! She is one of my all-time favorite authors (along with JK Rowling and Jasper Fforde) so I'm pumped. Sorry, that was off topic.  
Without further ado, enjoy!  
Further ado: Forgive me if this sucks, I've been up till 2 AM for the past week.**

**Chapter One: Anything Else?**

* * *

Sweets had requested a lock for his office door from AD Hacker. When he asked why, Sweets had quickly babbled off an excuse about how it would provide a productive and calm environment that was free from being disrupted by someone entering unannounced.

The real reason was that he was looking for a way to keep Booth and the Squints from treating his office like a walk-in clinic.

Unfortunately, Hacker had denied the request, saying that it seemed "a little extreme" and if he really needed privacy he should just put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door.

The psychologist had, of course, ignored the suggestion. But he did have second thoughts about it when he heard the door to his office open as someone entered, as always, unannounced and uninvited.

"Do you people even knock anymore?" he groaned, staying seated in front of his computer.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me…"

Sweets silently cursed himself and wheeled his chair around to face the woman standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought you were-" he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his girlfriend standing in the doorway with a duffel bag slung over her left shoulder and cradling an infant in her arms.

"I forgive you." Daisy said, smiling at his dumb-struck expression. She stepped closer and shifted the bundle towards him.

"Baby," she started. "This is Rosie, my niece."

Sweets let out a little awkward laugh. "Oh, for a second there I thought she was..." he trailed off. Daisy giggled.

"She's not mine. My brother had a meeting and his wife is on a business trip and I just couldn't pass up the chance to see her." she said, looking down at her niece adoringly.

"Rosie, this is your Uncle Lance." she turned her to face Sweets. "Say hello!" The infant gave a little wave. The psychologist waved back. "Hi Rosie."

Daisy smiled. "I think she likes you." Her smiled faded a bit. "Uh, baby...I know your busy and all, but I_ really _need a favour."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Today's my turn on rotary at the Jeffersonian and Derrick would kill me if I brought Rosie to a crime lab. Would you mind...watching her until my shift's done?" she asked. The therapist looked a little nervous.

"I -uh...i-is there anyone else?"

"If there was anyone else I wouldn't have asked you. I'm really sorry to put you on the spot like this, but you're my only hope, please?" she begged, giving him a wide pair of puppy dog eyes. Sweets sighed, unable to resist.

"I guess I can for a while..."

Daisy grinned. "Oh, thank you so much!" she kissed him on the cheek. "So, all of her things are in here," she gestured to the duffel bag. "Diapers, toys, you know. She usually has a nap at 1:30 for about an hour. If she's not tired, just give her a bottle of warm milk. Oh, and be careful, she's teething." she shifted the bag off her shoulder and dropped it onto the couch.

"Alright, anything else?" he asked. Daisy though about it for a moment.

"Do you know how to hold a baby?"

"Uh...no..." he looked a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Hold out your arms." she said. He did so. Daisy began to hand him Rosie. "Cradle her, but always support the head...there you go!" she beamed at the sight of her boyfriend looking very fatherly. He smiled back.

"Well." she started. "I'd better get going. Again, thank you so much." she leaned in to kiss him. "I will totally make this worth your while." she winked as they broke lip contact.

"I'll hold you to it." The therapist couldn't contain his grin.

"Rosie," she crouched down to her niece's level. "Be on your best behaviour for Lance, alright." Rosie stuck her thumb in her mouth. Daisy kissed her head.

"Well, you two play nice." she quickly made her way to the door and pulled it open. "Again, thank you!" she scurried out, leaving the pair alone. Sweets looked down at the child in his arms.

"Well, Rosie, looks like it's just you and me..."

The infant began to cry loudly.


End file.
